setengah-setengah
by Filatipphia
Summary: Zoro setengah merasa kesal, setengah merasa senang. au.


**One Piece © Oda Eiichirou | Zoro x Robin | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: AU. OOC**

* * *

Zoro menduduki kelas tiga semester akhir di tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas kala sang guru sejarah baru saja pindah dan mulai mengajar di kelasnya.

Wajahnya yang manis, suaranya yang lembut serta tutur katanya yang sopan, sekilas, mampu menarik atensinya hingga tak bisa berpaling.

Padahal, lelaki berusia delapan belas itu sungguh, amat benci dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu. Baginya, mempelajari sejarah amat membosankan. Tak ada ketertarikan dalam dirinya, maupun rasa ingin tahu berlebih yang bisa membuatnya senang dengan salah satu mata pelajaran ini.

Ditambah, guru sejarahnya yang dulu merupakan seorang laki-laki yang usianya sudah sepuh. Hanya rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya kala kelas sejarah tengah dimulai.

Namun, ketika Nico Robin, sang _sensei_ baru, pertama kali masuk dan memperkenalkan diri, si pemuda bersurai hijau, meski dengan matanya yang terlelap, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk dan malasnya hilang.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Robin," ujar wanita itu dengan khidmat. Sebuah kurva nan anggun tercetak tipis di bibir. Tinggi badannya yang sempurna serta tubuhnya yang proposional, membuat Zoro tak bisa memalingkan wajah untuk sesaat.

Pandangannya terfokus melihat senyuman manis gurunya itu. Selama beberapa detik, ia perhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Sebelum akhirnya, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Lalu Roronoa Zoro lekas membuang muka. Menghindari hujaman tajam dari netra indahnya.

(Meski sejujurnya lelaki itu enggan mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya, ia hanya malu. Apalagi detak jantungnya juga ikut bertalu-talu.)

* * *

Bagi Nico Robin, siswa seperti Roronoa Zoro memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Pemuda itu, satu sisi terlihat sangat tak peduli terhadap apapun. Namun, ada kalanya pula, si lelaki bersurai hijau mampu menampilkan ekspresi sangat serius.

Sebagai seorang guru, ia tak pernah luput dalam memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Apalagi siswa seperti Zoro yang berpenampilan mencolok, ditambah ia juga kerap tertidur di kelasnya.

Perilaku laki-laki itu sering membuat Robin pening. Sehingga setiap kali mengajar, entah berapa kali dirinya akan menghela napas.

Pasalnya, Roronoa Zoro tak pernah kapok. Meski telah ditegur berkali-kali, minggu depannya, si lelaki akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Namun, harus Robin akui. Pemuda yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan itu memang tampan. Apalagi postur tubuhnya yang kekar. Lelaki itu cukup tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar. Ia yakin di balik seragam juga kaos putihnya, terdapat abs yang bertengger manis di perut sang pemuda, juga dada bidangnya yang tersembunyi.

Kala pertama kali dimutasi ke mari, pandangan mata Robin tak pernah luput memperhatikan seisi kelas. Termasuk lelaki bersurai hijau lumut yang terlihat mengantuk. Namun seketika memperhatikan dengan fokus saat ia memperkenalkan diri.

Meski nampaknya tidak memperhatikan hingga selesai. Sebab Zoro dengan segera memalingkan wajah sebelum ia tuntas memberi salam.

(Dalam hati, Robin terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Reaksi pemuda itu sungguh menarik, kau tahu?)

* * *

Zoro merangsek masuk ke ruangan Robin tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Meski tidak mendapat panggilan apapun untuk datang ke sini, lelaki itu tetap berkunjung dengan leluasa.

Robin sendiri cukup terkejut akan kehadiran pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi ruangannya saat ini tengah begitu hening. Sehingga kala Zoro membuka pintu, hingga saat kakinya mulai berjalan, suare decit engsel serta derap langkahnya amat terdengar jelas.

Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat ditebak. Entah marah. Entah apa. Robin tak mampu membacanya.

Tanpa disuruh, Zoro pun segera mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di depan wanita itu. Hanya ada sebuah meja kayu yang menghalangi keduanya. Sedangkan Robin hanya menatap sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Robin," pemuda itu berucap, "Kau tak mengangkat teleponku."

Yang dipanggil, mengangkat wajah dari lembaran-lembaran kertas ujian yang sedang ia nilai. Ia lantas melihat tepat ke arah Zoro yang kini terduduk santai.

"_Sense_i," Robin mengoreksi, "Dan jangan masuk ke ruanganku sembarangan jika tidak kupanggil."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Kelakuan Zoro selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

**"Kau tidak memgangkat teleponku,"** lelaki itu mengulang kembali perkataannya. Namun kali ini dengan penekanan yang berlebihan.

"Ah," Robin mengalah. Ia akhirnya mengecek _handphone_ miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di dalam tas. Lalu ketika melihat terdapat banyak sekali _missed calls_ dari Zoro, perempuan bersurai gelap itu menghela napas.

"_Gomen_," akhirnya, permintaan maaf terucap, "Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk, dan ponselku berada dalam _silent mode_."

Kali ini, Robin memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Hey," Zoro memajukan badan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pelan surai lembut wanita itu, "Kau sakit?"

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, bibir Robin juga terlihat pucat.

"Hanya kurang tidur," ia menjawab lirih. Matanya terpejam erat, "Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Terutama tumpukan lembar jawaban yang harus aku periksa."

Telapak lebar Zoro turun ke pipi, "Mau kubantu?"

Robin menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak. Lagipula, Zoro, bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu? Jangan seenaknya menemui aku di sekolah. Aku tak mau ada yang menaruh curiga."

Zoro memang sosok yang keras kepala. Lelaki itu selalu bebal dan tak pernah menuruti keinginan Robin.

Ya, memang mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan Robin paham betul bahwa itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Harusnya, antara murid dan guru tidak boleh ada romansa.

Maka dari itu, ia melarang keras Zoro untuk mendekatinya ketika di sekolah. Agar tidak ada interaksi berlebihan di antara keduanya yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Namun apa mau dikata ketika lelaki itu selalu berbuat seenaknya.

Tetapi, sebenarnya, mereka sudah saling berkomitmen jauh sebelum Robin berpindah tugas ke sini.

Hal itulah yang membuat Zoro setengah merasa kesal, setengah merasa senang.

Pasalnya, Robin sangat mendadak dalam memberitahukan tentang hal ini. Tahu-tahu, perempuan itu sudah memperkenalkan diri di kelasnya. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, Zoro sedikit merasa senang karena bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Sehingga jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"Salahmu sendiri tak bisa kuhubungi," lelaki itu menimpali, "Dari semalam pula."

Robin menikmati usapan lembut di pipinya, "Semalam aku lembur dan hanya tidur tiga jam," ia menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, kelasku sudah ulangan sejarah, kan?" Zoro bertanya, memastikan.

"Hmm?" Robin mengingat-ingat, lalu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu istirahat lah, biar aku yang melanjutkan. Beritahu saja kunci jawabannya," lelaki itu berujar mantap.

Robin terkekeh pelan, merasa lucu, "Nanti kau kaget dengan nilaimu sendiri. Lalu kau akan membenarkan jawaban yang salah."

"Hei, enak saja!"

Dan tawa wanita itu pun pecah.

Kadang Robin heran, punya kekasih seorang guru sejarah ternyata tak mampu membuat Zoro menjadi tertarik kepada mata pelajaran yang diampunya.

Yah, mungkin karena yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu hanyalah kendo. Oh, dan bukannya Robin kegeeran atau apa, sih. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Karena memang yang Zoro sukai kan dirinya, bukan sejarah yang ia ajar.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: selalu ngebayangin ZoRobin dengan relationship teacher-student dan age gap macam ini wkwk jadilah aku buat aja. lol.


End file.
